darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ectofuntus
The Ectofuntus is in a temple located to the north of Port Phasmatys. Players who worship the Ectofuntus receive 4 times the normal Prayer experience for every bone used during worship. It is a bit of effort to grind the bones and collect the slime needed for worshipping, as these activities are time consuming, except for players who have level 58 Agility which is needed for the shortcut to the slime pool. Alternatively, the use of Demonic ashes does not require the grinding process. For players with a Player-owned house, a Gilded altar can be faster. The Ectofuntus can be well worth the trouble, especially for high-prayer-experience bones, as many players consider prayer to be very tedious and costly to train. Although somewhat time consuming as a whole, the Ectofuntus process yields more experience per bones/ashes. The experience gained from the Ectofuntus does not stack with any type of bonus experience (bonus XP, auras, ...). Completing the Ghosts Ahoy quest helps immensely, as players can use the Ectophial to teleport to the temple repeatedly. Without the Ectophial, it is a considerable walk just to reach the temple (also, completing the quest allows the player to enter Port Phasmatys for free instead of paying two Ecto-tokens, allowing somewhat quick access to the bank there.) Following the update of 19 October 2015, pots and buckets are no longer needed at the ectofuntus - grinding bones and collecting slime will generate their own containers, which are then destroyed when worshipping. During the 2015 Hallowe'en event, Necrovarus set up a second ectofuntus in The Underworld. This ectofuntus had the bone grinder and slime much closer than the normal one, and Burthorpe bank was closer to it than Port Phasmatys bank is to the normal one. Background The Vampyres of Morytania came to the port town long ago, demanding blood tithes. The inhabitants were willing do anything to stop them and therefore turned to the evil wizard Necrovarus, begging for help. Necrovarus told them to start digging to the north of the town, and not to stop until they found a large pool of green slime. So they did, and discovered Ectoplasm. Then he ordered a temple to be built above the pool, and in that temple a large fountain: the Ectofuntus. Once everything was finished, the fountain emitted unholy power, creating a large force field around the settlement. This defended the town from the Vampyres, who couldn't breach the barrier. There was a horrible side effect, however, that Necrovarus counted on: All the people of Port Phasmatys died and their souls, instead of passing into the next world, were trapped by the field. From that day onward, Port Phasmatys has been a town inhabited solely by ghosts. All this was the real intent of Necrovarus, who planned to use the ghosts and the power of the Ectofuntus for his own evil ends, until he was thwarted in the Ghosts Ahoy quest. A tour of the site Ground floor Necrovarus and several Ghost disciples haunt this floor. The ghost disciples will explain the workings of the Ectofuntus and give players Ecto-tokens for worshipping the Ectofuntus. # Northern exit. # Southern exit. # The Ectofuntus. # Staircase up to the first floor. # Trapdoor to ladder down to the dungeon and ectopool. First floor One ghost disciple haunts this floor and will explain the workings of the bone grinder. : 6. Staircase down to the ground floor. : 7. The bone grinder. : 8. Necrovarus's coffin. (The coffin room is unlocked during the Ghosts Ahoy quest. Once unlocked, it can subsequently be entered without using the key from the quest.) The Ectofuntus dungeon The dungeon is entered through the metal trapdoor on the ground floor. The only object of interest in the dungeon is the ectopool at the centre, where players can collect slime. The dungeon is organised in four tiers, descending in turn from the outer tier (Tier 1 on the diagram) to the innermost one (Ectopool on the diagram). Although the dungeon looks compact, the tiers and placement of the stairs actually results in a considerable walk from the ladder to the ectopool, as on each tier the player must walk all the way to the other side to get to the stairs. The level 58 Agility shortcut greatly cuts the time it takes to walk to the ectopool. The shortcut can be used in both directions. From the ectopool, however, players with the ectophial in their inventory can use it to return to the ground floor even faster. Note that the northern section of Tier 2 is cut by Tier 3 and thus cannot be traversed. Players must use the southern section of this tier. File:Ectopool_tier1.png|Tier 1 File:Ectopool_tier2.png|Tier 2 File:Ectopool_tier3.png|Tier 3 File:Ectopool_tier4.png|Ectopool (Tier 4) How to worship the Ectofuntus Collect slime Enter the trapdoor just west of the Ectofuntus, and travel down the stairs. There is an Agility shortcut here that will shorten the journey considerably but requires level 58 Agility. Players who have completed Ghosts Ahoy may also want to bring their Ectophial when collecting the slime as it saves an enormous amount of time by allowing the player to simply teleport back to the ground floor of the ectofuntus tower once they are finished collecting the slime. It takes up one inventory slot but it is worth it as it saves a lot of time for the player and is easily and quickly refilled once you have emptied it. At the bottom of the stairs is a pool of slime - click it to obtain buckets of slime. For maximum efficiency, it is best to gather 27 buckets of slime at a time (or 25, and have at least 2 ectotokens to get back to the bank, if necessary). Grind bones Take some bones and go up the stairs near the Ectofuntus. Use the bone grinder to grind the bones and collect the crushed bones. This process is not necessary if using ashes, such as impious, accursed, or Infernal ashes. To activate the "grinder", right click "Fill Hopper", which will automatically start the process of grinding all bones in your inventory and collecting them, one at a time (if the grinder is set to auto). Without the right click, you will need to do the clicks yourself - filling the hopper, winding the grinder, and collecting the bonemeal (if the grinder is set to manual). Before the update of 29/9/08, each set of bones HAD to be ground separately, with the process requiring three clicks, similar to the manual setting. Although the new automatic process is still time consuming, it is faster than the old method, although the new manual setting is much faster than either. Worship the Ectofuntus You should now have buckets of slime and pots of bonemeal in your inventory. Just click on the Ectofuntus to worship it, and receive prayer experience. Players will need to talk to the disciples when the Ectofuntus is full (after 511 worships) to receive some ecto-tokens (2,555 tokens when full). Players can then worship again. Technically, worshipping 13 of these at a time offers maximum efficiency (If using the TokKul-Zo, or ring of kinship to bank at Daemonheim, and using ectophial to get back). Training Equipment * Ectophial * TokKul-Zo/Ring of duelling/Ring of kinship OR Drakan's medallion (does not use a charge to teleport to Burgh de Rott) * Boots of Lightness * Spotted cape, Spottier cape or Wicked cape * Penance gloves * Agile top/Agile legs * at least 13 empty inventory slots for the buckets of slime * Your bones or ashes of choice Process for smaller amounts of bones # Wear the Ghostspeak Amulet (and possibly a Ring of dueling. You can save this step for the last trip to the bank). # Load up with 13 bones or ashes. # Jump to the Ectofuntus using the Ectophial upon arrival it is automatically refilled. # Run upstairs and grind your bones. # Run (or use the Ectophial and climb) downstairs and collect Ectoplasm slime (don't forget the Agility shortcut!) # Run back upstairs and worship the Ectofuntus. If you have an Ectophial, empty it to get upstairs quickly. Remember, you do not need to wait for the worship animation to complete. You can begin your next worship as soon as the bonemeal and slime are gone from your inventory (spam clicking works nicely here!). # Speak to one of the Ghost disciples to collect your Ecto-tokens (You can skip this step if you have more than an inventory). # Enter Port Phasmatys (costs 2 Ecto-tokens if you have not completed Ghosts Ahoy), go to bank, and restock your bones. Or, use the TokKul-Zo, or Ring of duelling to teleport to Castlewars, or Ring of kinship to teleport to Daemonheim and bank there, returning to the Ectofuntus with the Ectophial. Using teleport banks from a TokKul-Zo, or by using a Ring of duelling, can speed up the time taken to bank significantly, but with a Ring of duelling, you will only be able to do eight trips per ring, so it can work out to be a little more expensive. It is recommended that you use free teleports such as the TokKul-Zo or Ring of kinship because they offers unlimited free teleports and the bank is very close by. If you have completed The Elder Kiln, using the TokKul-Zo may be the best option, as the Fight Pits, Fight Caves and Fight Kiln teleport options all leave you right next to a bank. This method is recommended if you have around 100 bones or less, as it is more efficient to use the following method for larger amount. This method can also be used to gather ecto-tokens, for use in Ghosts Ahoy, Rocking Out, to visit Dragontooth Island or buy Ale yeast. Process for larger amounts of bones If you have more than a few inventories to do, this method is much more efficient. # Make all your bonemeal - 27 per trip (using a Pack yak carrying extra bones, and temporarily dropping one pot of bonemeal allows for grinding 57 bones per trip). ## Grind all bones at the grinder; ## Run to Port Phasmatys bank, or teleport to Castle Wars or Daemonheim and bank; ## Deposit all completed bonemeals and withdraw your preferred bones ## Teleport back using Ectophial, refill and repeat. # Collect all Buckets of slime - 27 per trip (up to 57 with a pack yak) ## Travel to the Ectoplasm pool (use agility shortcut if possible), and collect buckets of slime; ## Empty your Ectophial and run to Port Phasmatys bank, or teleport straight to Castlewars or Daemonheim; ## Deposit all the buckets of slime; ## Teleport back to the Ectofuntus with Ectophial, refill and repeat. # Worship the Ectofuntus. ## Withdraw 13 bonemeals and 13 buckets of slime (and equal amounts of each in your beast of burden - 15 of each in a pack yak); ## Worship the Ectofuntus until all your bonemeals and buckets of slime are used up; ## Run to Port Phasmatys bank, or teleport to Tzhaar city, Castlewars or Daemonheim, and repeat. This method is most efficient when utilising bank presets (especially with a beat of burden) to simplify and speed up the banking process. In addition, spending longer doing each specific task minimises time spent swapping between preset types (e.g. an empty inventory preset for gathering slime, a 27-bone (+ 30-bone familiar) preset for grinding bones and a 13-bonemeal, 13-slime (+ 15-bonemeal, 15-slime familiar) preset for worshipping. However, doing smaller batches may help deal with the tedium of processing a very large amount of bones. Daily method Saving up buckets of slime as part of a daily task can render the Ectofuntus the easiest, fastest, and cheapest method of training prayer in game, when you eventually come round to training it. Using Morytania legs 2, one can save up 140 buckets of slime a day, for minimum effort; this works out as 980 buckets of slime a week. * Each day, equip Morytania legs 2, and a ring of duelling, or another fast banking teleport. Right click the legs, teleport to the slime pit, and collect 28 buckets of slime. Bank, using the bank teleport item. Repeat up to 5 times per day. * When you eventually come round to training prayer, you may have a large number of buckets accumulated in your bank, up to almost 1,000 buckets of slime gained per week. Now, for actual prayer training, all that is required is to worship the ectofuntus (if using Infernal ashes). * If you use a beast of burden summoning familiar, you can increase your daily amount. The amount varies; with a Pack Yak, the maximum amount of daily slime collected can increase to 285 buckets. If done everyday, you can easily obtain 1,995 buckets per week. However, as most familiars won't appear next to the pool due to space limitations exchanging of buckets will need to be completed on the floor above the pool. Remember to have one empty inventory slot to allow for exchanging between your inventory and the familiar. Using ashes Ashes don't need to be ground into bonemeal first, cutting out that step of the ectofuntus process. Though infernal ashes give less experience than dragon bones and frost dragon bones, they usually cost less for experience. Therefore it may be a more efficient use of time and money to use infernal ashes instead of dragon or frost dragon bones. Experience rates Notes * Quickest use of the Ectofuntus requires extensive use of teleporting in place of walking: ** Always use the ectophial to get to the Ectofuntus quickly. ** After filling buckets of slime, always teleport from the ectopool to your next destination. For example, use the ectophial to get back to the ground floor of the temple. ** After using the bone grinder, use the ectophial to get back to the ground floor. While the distance is short, this still saves time. ** When banking, use a teleport to get to the bank. Options include: *** a TokKul-Zo can teleport you within a few squares of a bank in Tzhaar city for free *** Drakan's medallion teleports next to the Burgh de Rott bank for free *** Ring of duelling can be used to teleport to Castle Wars, near the bank chest *** an Amulet of glory to teleport next to the bank in Edgeville *** the Ring of kinship to teleport to the banker at Daemonheim *** Lodestones, particularly the Burthorpe or Lunar Isle lodestones *** Maxed players can utilise the max or completionist cape to teleport to the Max Guild ** Overall, many regard the TokKul-Zo, or the Ring of duelling as most efficient, since it teleports close to a bank, and can be worn without taking up inventory space. * You can only worship the Ectofuntus 511 times before talking to one of the disciples for your ecto-tokens. After 511 worships, you will get a message saying the Ectofuntus is full. * If you have completed the Ghosts' Ahoy quest, then you no longer have to pay or carry the ecto-tokens. You still have to collect them from the ghost disciples, after every 511 uses of the Ectofuntus. The tokens, however, currently have no other use in the game other than entering Port Phasmatys (before Ghosts Ahoy) and buying Ale yeast from Metarialus, so many players just drop them. This lets you carry things in sets of 14 (pots and bones; slime buckets and bonemeal). * You don't need to wear your Ghostspeak amulet at the temple, as you can simply choose the "Collect" right-click option on the ghost disciples to collect your ecto-tokens without it. * With a backpack of 13 empty pots, and 13 bones *The other two spaces being used for the Ring of Kinship, and the Ectophail.*, It takes about 2 minutes and 40 seconds to automatically load the hopper, grind all the bones, and empty the hopper. This means in an hour a player can grind around 292 bones. * Another method of collecting bones and slime is to use ectophial and Drakan's Medallion teleport to Burgh de Rott or Darkmeyer. Trivia * The word Ectofuntus appears to be a portmanteau of Ectoplasm, a physical manifestation of spiritual energy, and Funtus, which is derived from the Latin word for fountain, Fons, or perhaps Little Fountain, Fonticulus. * In a recent update, worshipping the Ectofuntus now makes a low moan, and different noises for different types of bones. * There is an inaccessible, miniature Ectofuntus in the lower section of the boat west of the charter boat in Port Phasmatys, suggesting that ectoplasm can be used as a form of power. When examined, it says "It's a small ectofuntus." It is unknown whether it will be involved in a future quest. * Experience boosting auras, such as Salvation/Harmony/Corruption and Wisdom do not work with the Ectofuntus, but do work with POH Altars. This appears to be intentional; on a forum post about the xp-boosting pendants available from the 2013 Valentine's Day event, Mod Nexus wrote the following: "Indeed, any bonus xp items for prayer do not work at the ecto functus. That includes bonus/double xp weekends, these pendants, the mad may necklace, the pumpkin amulet and any others...Gilded altars in a POH are your best bet. " * The original limit of tokens that the Ectofuntus would hold was 60 tokens (12 worships), which was increased to 265 tokens (53 worships) at a later date, and was again increased on 4 March 2013 to 2,555 tokens (511 worships). de:Ektobrunnus(M) fi:Ectofuntus nl:Ectofuntus Category:Morytania Category:Prayer Category:Locations